Infatuation
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Rin ran forward and  wrapped her arms around his lower torso. Her face was pressed against his solid armor. "I missed you, my lord." Sessh Rin


__Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: Just Sesshomaru and Rin Fluff. Enjoy! **_:3 _**

_**

* * *

******__ Infatuation_

* * *

Rin stood at the end of the dirt road staring off at the starry sky. Kaede walked up next to her and smiled as Rin quickly turned to see who had arrived. "Oh, it's just you, Kaede." The old woman stood next to the seventeen year old young girl, "Don't worry child. A demon won't attack this village soon. Especially with InuYasha and his friends back." Rin placed a hand over her heart, "On a starry night just like all the other nights- when I was traveling with Sesshomaru-sama… I made a wish that I would always be with Sesshomaru. That I wouldn't be pulled away from him."

"Oh, child do not worry he will ask for you again."

Rin reached out to the stars and tried to grasp some sense of hope in the wise woman's words, "I was thirteen when he asked for me to choose, but I wasn't here. I was with Kagome and InuYasha visiting another village where Kohaku was at."

Rin took two steps forward and then sighed staring at the ground, "Since then he hasn't asked for me, but just continued to leave me gifts, so I won't forget he's still there." She turned towards Kaede, "Doesn't he understand that we have never been apart. I've always been with him, Kaede. I'll always want to be with him."

Kaede placed her hands behind her back and gave out a great sigh, "Rin, I think you haven't thought of the possibilities. You could die within days of traveling with him. Illness and diseases are common nowadays. The demon you traveled with might have changed these years. He could be a totally different person now."

Rin placed a finger to her lips, "I never thought about that. If it makes you feel better, I won't say yes to him right away. I'll see if he's not my Sesshomaru-sama first."

Kaede shook her head, "Child, have you not enjoyed your life with us humans? Do you really want to go with InuYasha's half-brother?"

Rin nodded, "Of course I have. Everyone here is nice, but none of this would've happened if Sesshomaru-sama hadn't saved me."

The old woman walked next to the younger one and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know you don't owe him anything. He left you here thinking it was better this way."

Rin turned on the older woman, "No, I want to be besides him again." Rin then turned away and walked back onto the path that lead to the village, "I'm heading back now."

Kaede shook her head again and stared up the sky, "Please, let her see the light. Her life won't last besides a demon."

"It can Kaede. If he wants her to be with him- it can. Sesshomaru isn't as heartless as we all thought him to be." Kagome came into view with Inuyasha at her side.

"Kagome, what brings you out this late?" Kaede walked over as InuYasha placed a hand over Kagome's balloon belly.

"How is your unborn child? I hope it's a boy like you both wish." Kaede implied towards Kagome's stomach.

Kagome smiled warmly and looked up at InuYasha who seemed to be preoccupied with her stomach, "Yeah, I'm just glad Inuyasha finally decided to give us a child to raise. I was afraid I'd get too old soon, it has been already eight years that we have been together, after all."

"InuYasha was worried over the whole situation after all, but I'm glad it finally worked out for you both."

Inuyasha looked up from his child and looked at Kaede, "Rin already knows what she wants. We stopped it from happening last time, but I'm sure he'll come next year when she turns eighteen."

Kagome sighed lightly, "If Rin really wants to be with him and Sesshomaru is willing to let her… I want Rin to be happy. I really do."

_Next Day_

Rin ran down a different dirt path as her heart pounded throughout her body, 'Sesshomaru-sama!'

InuYasha had told Rin that Sesshomaru was here and wished to talk to her. This was her chance. She had prayed the night before and today her lord had arrived to take her away with him.

A thought then occurred to her… what if he was fat now. Demons could be fat after all. An image of a chubby Sesshomaru standing at the end of the path holding a sword made Rin stop in her tracks and nibbled at her fingers as she blushed and fidgeted with her feet before shaking off the silly thought with a laugh and continuing onward.

The sun blinded her as she entered the clearing. Then she saw him standing by the bone eaters well. He hadn't changed a bit. His silver hair flowed down his back and his face was flawless as ever, not an expression on it whatsoever.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin ran forward and wrapped her arms around his lower torso. Her face was pressed against his solid armor. "I missed you, my lord."

With her lord so near her and his warmness enveloping her, Rin's mind began to wander.

She imagined him taking her face into his hand and speaking sweet words to her.

"Rin, will you travel the earth with me? Will you take your place by my side?"

His amber eyes softened ever so lightly and his face neared hers as she let words slip out of her mouth.

"Yes, my lord, I love you."

Sesshomaru's lips neared hers even more before his lips met hers and he swept her off her feet making sure the kiss reached her racing heart.

"Rin, did you hear me?" Sesshomaru stared at the young girl who was still embracing him and seemed to be lost in another world.

Rin quickly fell out of her trance and took a step back placing a hand on her head as in salute, "Yes, my lord."

"Very well then." He waited for her reply and Rin opened her mouth in response before they heard another voice.

"Rin, I need to talk to you. You're in danger. It's my fault, but you have to come with me. I know where you can be safe."

It was Kohaku. Her friend. She hadn't seen him in a long while. "What?"

Kohaku seemed to notice Sesshomaru besides her, " Sesshomaru."

"He came for me and I want to go with him." Rin glanced over to Sesshomaru who did not protest her request. "I'll be safe with him."

Sesshomaru watched the boy's expression change into greater worry. Sesshomaru didn't waste any more time, "Let's be on our way then." His hair fluttered in the wind as he turned in a quick step heading in the opposite direction.

Rin bowed to Kohaku and waved good-bye. "Don't worry Kohaku. I'm okay now. Sesshomaru-sama is with me."

"Rin, no, wait!"

"Bye! Tell everyone thank you for what they did for me."

He watched as she caught up with the demon and smiled with the happiness she had not been able to express in her years in the human village.

"You can't be in love with him, Rin. You won't find what you want in him."

Rin was riding ah-un as Sesshomaru kept walking forward. Rin still had a grin on her face as she was also glad to see Jaken, who was still serving under her lord.

"I missed you as well Jaken, along with ah-un of course."

Jaken turned his nose in the air, "Yes, well now I have to take care of you again."

Rin shook her head, "No. I can take care of myself. I've learned many things back at the village. I won't bother you or Sesshomaru- sama."

Jaken seemed taken aback, "You may be older, but you're still human so you better not become a drag for our lord."

"I won't."

Rin looked up away from the green skinned demon and up at her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, I won't cause any trouble I promise."

Sesshomaru didn't answer or glance at her in the least. His step didn't even lessen, but Rin was sure he had thought, "Very well, Rin."

* * *

A/N: I was pondering what would happen when Sesshomaru decided to ask Rin to continue traveling with him. This popped up and if I get enough insperation I'll continue it. But besides from that its a one-shot. Review,please! :3


End file.
